Chance Meeting
by BlackOpal
Summary: Satine and Christian do break up before Come What May. Chrsitian leaves, Satine leaves. Then they meet up again. What will they do now? Fall back in love?


Disclaimer: Moulin Rouge and characters, not mine, Baz's.

A/N:  I WILL NOT WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER OR EPILOGE, DON'T EVEN ASK!

Christian nibbled at the spaghetti on his fork. He was in a bistro just outside of Venice. He was tired of Venice and it's happy people. He had loved and lost, he could never be happy. He remembered every bit of Satine, right down the little invisible scar she had on her cheek, invisible to anyone that only looked at her. But Christian had loved her. He had kissed that scar so many, many times.

            He remembered why they weren't together. She wanted the Duke. Everyone knew. She didn't want the Duke to find out too. That was it. Money was always over love.

            "I wonder whatever happened to her." He said into his wine.

            The last time he had saw her was in his garret. They'd kissed and said goodbye. They knew it was the end. 

            Christian packed up his things and was gone the next day. 

            That was it.

            But that was ten years ago.

            Now he was in Italy, far away from France, far from the Moulin Rouge, far, far away from Satine.

            Leaving a tip on the table, he walked into the town. Past teenagers chatting in Italian about their summer loves, past men walking their dogs and woman gazing longingly at displays in the boutiques.

            He sat down and began to read the book he had bought just an hour before.

            "Mama! La jupe, c'est genial! Pouvons-nous les acheter?"

            Christian whipped his head up. He hadn't heard French since Satine.

            He saw a girl, red headed, about 10. She was pretty and reminded her a lot of his beloved. 

            Her mother came around the corner. It was her, of course. He expected it would be.

            He picked up the book and began to walk away, but then decided against it.

            Instead he walked towards her.      

            "Satine." He said simply when he reached her.

            She turned around; surprise flickered on her face but was gone instantly.

            "Hello Christian," She said, with great effort to keep a calm voice.

            "Mama? Who is this?" The girl asked.

            "This is Christian, darling. He's one of mommy's oldest and best friends. Christian, this is Michelle." She took a breath and added, "My daughter."

            Christian nodded, he expected as much.

            "Hello sir." Michelle said, curtsying low to the ground, keeping a suspicious glint in her eye. This was Satine's child all right.

            "Darling, why don't you go and buy the skirt." Satine asked, shoving money into her child's hands. 

            Michelle nodded and went into the store.

            "Christian, how are you?" She asked as if scared of his answer.

            Christian felt an anger rise into his chest, but it fleeted when she smiled. This was Satine, maybe she didn't love him anymore, but she was still in her heart.

            "Good. And you?" 

            She shifted on her feet. "Very well." There was an awkward silence. "What have you been doing? Any books published?"

            Christian nodded. "A few," he said.

            Satine knew that, she had every book he ever wrote. She knew every line by heart.

            "And have you lived your dream as an actress?"

            "Yes, I have appeared in a theater. A real show, in a real theater, a real actress." She smiled at the last words.

            Christian knew. He had gone to every show she appeared in.

            "What brings you to Italy?" She asked.

            "I live here. After I left Paris, I came here. This was my second choice to live, after France of course." Satine nodded. "Why are you here?"

            "My husband thought it would be good if I take Michelle out, you know, traveling."

            "Husband? You don't mean-" 

            Satine cut him off. "The Duke? No. After you left, I too fled to England. I hoped to find you, but I couldn't. Instead I found Alexander, married him and had three boys and a girl."

            "Is he good to you? This Alexander?" He asked her. Satine shifted her weight from one foot to another.

            "Yes," Christian opened his mouth to say something else. "To the children, yes." She added, guessing what he was going to ask.

            He relaxed a little. "Do you love him?"

            Satine looked down at the street, then up again, eyes shining with unshed tears. "No. I love you."

            Christian nodded, he knew. "I love you too."

            They moved in closer, they wanted to kiss, so badly it hurt. But just as their lips were about to meet…

            "Mama! I bought it." The two sprang apart, aching for each other.

            "That's wonderful darling!" Satine said, tears falling down her cheeks.

            "Come on mama! Let's go for lunch. Goodbye sir!" Michelle said as she pulled her mother's arm.

            "Goodbye Michelle.' Christian said, as he watched the little girl pull her mother down the street, his own eyes filled with tears. "Goodbye Satine." He whispered.


End file.
